Touch and Kiss
by luukagu
Summary: During volleyball practice one evening, Kageyama and Hinata 'accidentally' share a kiss. Day by day, their relationship begins to grow... well, sort of: Hinata isn't the easiest person to date. (MxM explicit slash) [SMUT/YAOI]
1. Touch and Kiss!

**Luuka:** written for ZZ960107 and I hope she likes it! ^ ^ I threw this together pretty quickly so I hope it reads ooookay.

* * *

Sometimes, the Karasuno High volleyball team had productive training sessions.

Other times, not so much.

For Tobio Kageyama, this particular evening did not fall into the category of a 'productive session,' and neither did it fall into the category of a 'not so productive session,' but rather, much more into the category of: 'abysmal failures and crushing backslides.' It wasn't going well.

Although volleyball training for the club had finished, Kageyama and Hinata had insisted on practicing afterwards to improve their synchronisation whilst the rest of the team watched from the sidelines. Ennoshita would throw the ball to Kageyma and Kageyama would toss, then Hianta would spike... well, he was_supposed_ to spike, anyway-in Kageyama's ideal world.

'What the hell was that?' Kageyama demanded, as the ball shot past Hinata's hand, rolling across the floor of the court. Hinata blushed.

'I-I missed it...'

'I see that-get your head out of the clouds! You just stood there daydreaming as I tossed the ball and you're not doing any running: pull your weight around the court more! I know there's not a lot of you-'

'Oh, here we go with the _short jokes_,' Hinata laughed. '_I love these_! Just make fun of my genetics because it's not like I can choose them, asshole-'

'The problem isn't your body!' Kageyama growled. 'We've practiced this technique of jumping and spiking before and it _worked_, but since last week you've been missing the ball-you're not putting any effort into practice!'

'I can do it!' Hinata yelled. 'Toss to me again! I'll concentrate this time,' he promised, furrowing his brow. 'I've got my game face on: zero sweat. I'm in the zone-'

Hinata bounced up and down on the spot to warm himself up, bending his knees down for a jump. Hearing Kageyama snort, Hinata turned to him-

'Hey, I haven't done anythi-'

SMACK!

The ball hit Hinata across the head, ruffling his orange hair before bouncing away innocently under the net. Hinata rubbed the sore spot, marching over to Kageyama.

'_Motherfucker_, don't toss the ball at me when I'm not looking!'

'I _said _I would toss it, it's not my problem if you weren't looking-'

'Get Hinata and Kageyama off the court,' Sawamura-the captain of the team-muttered to Yamaguchi. 'Before they kill each other.'

As ordered, Yamaguchi walked to the middle of the court, where the heated argument between Hinata and Kageyama continued-

'King of the court... king of the jerks!'

'You say something, shortie?'

'Hey, screw you! At least I don't have a superiority complex-'

'Hey, hey, hey! Guys, guys, _guys_!' Yamaguchi stepped in the middle of them and raised his hands, trying to hold back Hinata. 'Do we really have to resort to name calling?'

'_Hinata_ does,' Kageyama huffed. 'Because his body stopped growing at the age of eight, and now his mind has fallen back to match-'

'You're such an asshole!' Hinata screamed. 'You should be more respectful toward me because if you didn't have me, your kings toss would be useless 'cause _not a single other person can spike it_-'

'You guys want to see who's the better player, right?' Tanaka asked- appearing beside Hinata.

'Uh... yeah!' Hinata agreed. He wasn't exactly sure that the focus of his and Kageyama's argument had been over which one of them could play volleyball the best-come to think of it, he couldn't even remember _why _they'd started fighting-but the fact remained that Kageyama had frustrated him, and he wasn't about to let that go lightly.

'I know a way we can settle this.' Tanaka grinned. 'Hinata, come with me... you too, Kags!'

Before Hinata and Kageyama could so much as exchange a worried glance with each other, Tanaka slipped an arm around Hinata's shoulder and steered him away to the sidelines of the court, where the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team were gathered, leaning back against a wall.

'We've been playing ourselves a liiiiiittttle game,' Tanaka told Hinata, eyes glinting. 'It's called gay chicken-it's the ultimate test of nerves.'

'Really?' Hinata asked excitedly.

'Yep!' Tanaka smiled. 'And it seems to me that since you and Kageyama were practicing, you're the only ones who didn't get to play...'

'Ennoshita didn't play,' Kageyama added, quickly. 'He was on the court tossing the ball to us.'

'Yeah, but you two are having a dispute-gay chicken will be a great way to solve it!'

'Gay chicken...' Hinata rolled the phrase around in his mouth: no idea what it entailed. 'So, what do we have to do? A bunch of macho stuff to prove which one of us is the strongest? Picking up weights and running laps?'

Tanaka glanced back to the rest of the team and they all exchanged a snicker.

'Well, sorta like that... you have to try and _kiss._ In this game, two people have to move their heads closer to each other real slow like-as if they're about to kiss-and snake their hands up each other's pants to see how close they can come to grabbing the other person's crotch and kissing the other person on the lips. Bear in mind that you can pull away at any time, but the first person to pull back is the loser.'

Hinata's mouth curved into an O and he flushed pink for a second, before grabbing Kageyama by the arm-

'Well, that's _easy_!' He announced. 'All we have to do is touch and make out like we're going to kiss before one person pulls back! Won't be a very long game with Kageyama playing 'cause he's frigid, so I'm in!'

Kageyama stuck out his bottom lip.

'I'm not frigid,' he growled. 'And I _never_ lose.'

'Well, neither do I!' Hinata fell into step beside Kageyama, puffing up his chest and turning to face him. 'Bring it on!'

'They're both far too pumped up with adrenaline,' Yamaguchi murmured, and Sawamura squared his shoulders.

'Should be interesting.'

Hinata frowned up at Kageyama, unsure of how to start the game: unsure if he should reach out suddenly and grab Kageyama's thigh, or slide his hand up slowly to touch it, reluctant to make the first move. Kageyama seemed to be having the same debate, as his hand hovered just over Hinata's hip, eventually resting against it-both of their gym shoes squeaking as they shuffled closer. Hinata was close to Kageyama, now... so close... so very close... Kageyama was gazing down...

'Do you need to stand on a crate?' Kageyama asked, and Hinata glowered.

'Fuck you, asshole! I'm going to win this: wait and see!'

Hinata relaxed the muscles in his jaw, trying to keep his breathing calm and diverting his attention away from his anger, to focus on touching Kageyama-feeling the way the individual hairs pricked up on Kageyama's skin at the touch. Kageyama bit back a shiver but refused to pull away; his head dipped in and he glowered at Hinata with stony eyes that _dared_ him to keep touching: _dared _him to move in closer, and _dared _him to make a move.

_Pull away..._

Kageyama willed silently, as Hinata's hands begun pinching his skin, making the blood rush around underneath it...

_Pull away... please pull away..._

As the two of them came closer, Kageyama begun to feel dizzy, his head growing hazy as tingling sparks shot through his groin. There was a pleasant stirring sensation in his stomach as Hinata's touches seemed to cascade over his skin... the feelings were milky and alien and Kageyama's lids fluttered as he fought the urge to close his eyes.

It was just a few seconds that they'd spend drawing closer to each other, but it felt like an eternity: Kageyama jumped when he felt Hinata's fingers brush the fabric of his shorts, then remembering they were supposed to grab each other's crotches-in a very clumsy move, Kageyama reached down and squeezed the front of Hinata's shorts. The action came out of nowhere and Hinata hissed and straightened his back, but, again didn't pull away-they were both far too competitive to pull back. As well as that, it felt so _good._

Hinata's hands were small and his palms were still hot from playing volleyball, the skin slightly scratchy as it rubbed Kageyama's thigh. There was something sensual about the way that these hands moved... deliberately slow, and Hinata was averting his gaze. Neither of them could look at each other... their bodies were so close, now...

Kageyama felt Hinata's hot breath on his cheek and saw Hinata's shoulders rise and fall as he breathed in and out-felt the fabric of Hinata's gym shorts twitch slightly where he was holding it. Kageyama wasn't surprised, as some time ago his own cock had woken up and stirred, but thankfully Hinata's hands weren't there-at least, not _yet_, anyway. Both of them were visibly flushed, adverting their gazes to the floor.

Hinata felt a little awkward feeling up Kageyama in front of the rest of the volleyball team, even moreso that his body was responding to Kageyama's touches so _enthusiastically_-Hinata wanted the game to end before he and Kageyama crossed a line and went to a point of no return, but at the same time, would _not_ be the one to lose. Hinata hoped he could catch Kageyama off guard-hoped that if he moved his lips in quickly, Kageyama would act on impulse and pull away... so, that was exactly what Hinata did.

Kageyama saw Hinata reach up for a kiss, but his impulses didn't tell him to pull away: they told him to lean down-meet Hinata's lips halfway-and kiss him back. So, before Kageyama knew it, this was what his body did.

Hinata's cheeks flushed pink as he stood up on tiptoes, his lips gently brushing Kageyama's. Kageyama was leaning down slightly so his dark fringe fell over his eyes, his tongue somewhere in the middle of Hinata's mouth, both of Hinata's hands resting on his hips as one of Kageyama's cupped Hinata's crotch and squeezed. Kageyama was about to deepen the kiss-swiping his tongue against Hinata's top row of teeth-when he remembered suddenly that _they were being watched_-

-that Kageyama had just kissed _Hinata_ (of all people) in front of his entire volleyball team... and actually enjoyed it. Embarrassment flared in Kageyama's body as he pulled back slowly, trembling as the floaty world of his and Hinata's kiss crumbled away, and the reality sunk in... the reality that he and Hinata had french kissed in the Karasuno High sports hall... with an audience.

'Hinata, you can let go now,' Kageyama breathed, as Hinata hand gripped his dick through his sports shorts-Hinata was staring up at him dreamily, blinking as if to snap himself out of a trance.

'I, well, oh... yes!'

The rest of the team watched with wide eyes as Kageyama and Hinata slid away, shuffling awkwardly before them.

'Oh my God...' Yamaguchi whispered. 'You weren't actually supposed to kiss.'

'Right, _right_, we knew that!' Hinata laughed awkwardly, cheeks reddening as he looked away- 'But Kageyama pulled back first-you guys all saw that, right? So, I win! I'm better than him!'

Tanaka snickered.

'Do you two, like, need a room or something? That was some straight on making out... I think I saw a flash of tongue in that as well-'

'You never told us we didn't have to kiss!' Kageyama said angrily, and Tanka shrugged.

'Dude, one of you were _supposed_ to pull away! You're not supposed to start to _like it_-'

'You're morons.' Kageyama scowled. 'All of you. Especially you, Hinata.'

'Me?! Why _especially _me-'

Kageyama elbowed past the group, snatching up his water bottle and slamming the gym door shut behind him, leaving the hall very silent and still. Tanaka broke the quiet:

'King's cheeks were pretty red.'

'Kageyama_doesn't_ blush,' a member replied, to which Tanaka snorted.

'Are you kidding me-did you see him? D'you think he got all hot and sweaty because his first kiss was with the orange fuzzball-'

'I, um...' for once, Hinata was quiet. 'I-I'll go find him. I'll get him to calm down...'

And then Hinata dashed away, slamming the gym door shut a second time.

'That explains a lot of things, though,' Sawamura remarked, rubbing his chin. 'Did you notice why Hinata's been missing the ball all of this week?'

Yamaguchi nodded in response.

'Yeah- he's been staring at Kageyama.'

* * *

Kageyama paced the corridors of Karasuno High, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he walked, trying to bring order to the turmoil in his thoughts.

Kageyama was tall with short, dark hair, authority in his voice and an air of commanding-he hadn't been nicknamed the: 'king of the court' for no reason. He was strong, determined, resilient... and, currently, his whole body was tingling. He was in love. But he_couldn't_ be. It was one stupid, ridiculous kiss-one _competitive_ kiss! Kageyama didn't like boys-he didn't like anyone. He was independent... independence had always been his creed!

Hinata was shorter than Kageyama by over a head, with bright, keen eyes and an eager stance, his hair so orange that it offended Kageyama, sticking up in all directions like some ridiculous underwater plant. Kageyama couldn't like Hinata. He _couldn't_-the idea was completely absurd! Hinata was the embodiment of everything that Kageyama scowled at... he was enthusiastic, _noisy_, far too earnest and the complete opposite of him...

_And that's why you'd be a good match_, a part of Kageyama's brain whispered, and Kageyama mentally slapped himself for allowing such a thought to gain dominance. Sure, Hinata was kind of cute, but Kageyama could find another man attractive without wanting to bone him-at least, he _thought _he could, anyway.

So, why did these feelings insist on flooding his stomach? And why was it that Hinata's stupid, annoying grin was _stuck_ in his head, making him weak at the knees like some lovesick, teenage girl-

Kageyama turned the corner of a corridor, almost colliding with someone in the process.

'Sor-' Hinata looked up. 'Oh.'

'Come with me.'

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged him into the shower room, pulling him inside of an empty changing cubicle, the door fluttering half-shut behind them. Kageyama backed Hinata up against a wall and placed his hands either side of Hinata's head, his shadow silhouetting Hinata as he looked down at the smaller boy.

'You're straight, aren't you?' Kageyama demanded.

'Uh... yeah.'

'And I'm straight: that means it was fine. That thing back there-that thing that we did...'

'That... kiss...'

'Yeah, that... _thing..._ I want to make it very clear that it was a mistake.'

'Okay.' Hinata laughed. 'A mistake-I get it.'

'We just... miscalculated our movements, bumped heads, and our lips accidently landed on each other's.'

'And our tongues just... slipped out... and accidently went inside of each other's mouths.'

'Right, right.' Kageyama nodded. 'That was exactly what happened.'

There was a pause.

'Do you want to do it again?' Kageyama asked, and Hinata let go of the breath he'd been holding.

'Um, let me think: yeah.'

Kissing the next time wasn't as awkward as both boys leaned in at the same time, both of them wrapped in each other's arms, tilting their heads and curving with each other's mouths, kissing with perfect synchronisation.

Kageyama held the smaller boy against his chest as he leaned down, kissing him back hesitantly-as if to ask for Hinata's permission- before allowing himself to be more creative, running his tongue around Hinata's mouth and dragging his lower lip with his teeth. Hinata fisted his fingers to pull on Kageyama's hair, moaning and making 'mmmnn' noises as their lips came apart and back together again at various angles, foreheads pressing against each other.

Hinata felt as if he were burning-Kageyama had pinned him back against one of the shower stall walls and was devouring his lips, thrusting his tongue against the back of Hinata's throat and smothering him with fierce, lustful kisses. Kageyama pushed his body up against him, addicted to Hinata's kiss-both boys completely engulfed in each other's lips. Hinata's body was on fire, and Kageyama loved the moans that he made-loved bucking and rolling his hips into Hinata's, feeling their bodies spark in response, groins warm and slick as they aligned. Hinata's hands were everywhere, and Kageyama's own weren't fast enough to feel Hinata in as many places as he wanted-his hands went up Hinata's t-shirt, raked through his hair and down the back of his gym shorts, squeezing Hinata's small, round ass as they smashed together in all fire and heat. Hinata was small, fierce and lithe and Kageyama couldn't get enough-it was only for air that the two of them broke apart, panting heavily as they took in long, deep breaths together.

'Dammit, we keep falling over and landing on each other,' Hinata murmured, face flushed and chest heaving-scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'Gravity hates us,' Kageyama agreed.

'Yeah,' Hinata grinned. 'It really must.'

Shortly after, the two of them leaned in for a second round of kissing.


	2. Chapter 2 (um)

Kageyama's breath frosted in the air as he stood at the local bus stop, waiting for a shuttle bus to come and pick him up for the practice match with Nekoma High School. The bus was due in less than five minutes, and still, Hinata wasn't here-

_Where's Hinata? Not here, that's where. I swear, if he doesn't come..._

After five more minutes, Hinata skidded up to him-almost slipping on the ice.

'You're late,' Kageyama said, looking down at Hinata and thinking to himself that Hinata did _not_ look even remotely cute in a white knitted bobble hat-absolutely. Not. At. All.

'Hesomosmphhhmee,' Hinata said, through the piece of toast in his mouth and Kageyama frowned.

'You overslept?'

A headshake.

'Training?'

A headshake.

'Lose your house key?'

Hinata glowered.

_This is like communicating with an extra-terrestrial._

'Then _what_? Were you sick? Practice match nerves?'

'Hmofmem-'

'Hinata, just eat the toast already for both of our sakes.'

'It's a secret!' Hinata announced taking the toast out of his mouth, and Kageyama peered at the mud stains on his gym bag.

'You dropped your gym bag while running here, didn't you?'

'No. Yes. Maybe. Shut up.'

* * *

'Hinata... your scarf is coming loose.'

'Huh?'

Kageyama removed Hinata's scarf and then re-looped it around his neck, fussing over the smaller boy in a close to motherly fashion.

'And your nose is red,' Kageyama complained, pulling up the zipper on Hinata's sports jacket to the top. 'Hinata, it's freezing today... you're gonna get a cold if you're not careful.'

'I'll be fine-I just need to warm up more!' Hinata said, bouncing on the soles of his feet. 'Are we waiting for the bus or are we waiting for our deaths?' He huffed. 'They said half-past seven... more like half-past half-past seven!'

'Uh, that would be eight-o clock.' Kageyama looked off into the distance. 'Anyway, I think I see them coming: busses have to drive slow when there's ice on the roads, so I think we can forgive them.'

It had been two months since Kageyama and Hinata's first kiss and there had been further intervals of kissing in secret since when the rest of the team weren't looking... kissing, and then going back to the court and pretending that the two of them were just teammates.

The two of them had an unspoken agreement not to mention the fact that they regularly kissed to the rest of the team... because, even though the entire team had been present at the point of their first kiss (and even though Kageyama would often catch several members eying him and Hinata with a: 'we-know-more-than-you-think-we-know' expression) Kageyama still wasn't sure where he stood with Hinata: still didn't know what the two of them were supposed to _be._

Okay, so maybe Kageyama hadn't been able to forget about the way that Hinata's hand had rested on his hip, Hinata's lips soft and warm against his, or the heat of the younger man's body. Maybe he couldn't forget the way they'd wrapped their arms around each other's backs, fisted their fingers in each other's hair and felt the press of each other's bodies, but that didn't _mean _anything... all good teammates kissed each other occasionally... right?

The bus pulled up and Kageyama and Hinata were the first members of Karasuno to board it. Kageyama took one of the double seats at the back, dumping his bag on the chair next to him-thinking it would be better if he and Hinata sat apart in case any of the others tried to tease them about it. Hinata pouted at Kageyama's bag then took the double seat directly in front of Kageyama. The bus made several more stops and the rest of the team boarded... bored, Kageyama took his phone out of his bag and slid it up, playing a game on the touch screen.

'Coach said no cell phones on the trip,' Hinata informed Kageyama deliberately loudly, and Kageyama scowled, realising coach Ukai was only a few seats away from where they were.

'How careless of me,' he murmured, hiding the phone. 'I almost forgot.'

'Good thing you have me around then, isn't it?' Hinata chirped- resting his arms over the back of the chair and giving Kageyama an: '_I'm _your only source of entertainment now,' grin.

'It's boring here,' Hinata complained. 'So, I'm going to make small talk with you!'

'Uh, talk all you want. I've got these.' Kageyama said, holding up a pair of earphones and Hinata puffed his cheeks.

'You're such a jerk! You're not even listening to music-_yes, _Kageyama, I can see your phone from here and it isn't even turned on!'

'This is a good song.' Kageyama replied, and Hinata scowled.

'Again, you're a jerk. I can't believe I made out with you-'

Kageyama gasped.

'Not so loud! Everyone else is gonna hear-'

'See?' Hinata lay back in the seat in satisfaction. 'I knew you didn't have your music turned on. You really were listening to me: j-e-r-k.'

* * *

The rest of the ride passed smoothly for Kageyama, as Hinata fell asleep against the window, his head moving slightly whenever the bus went over a bump. Hinata looked cute when he was asleep: Kageyama could only see the back of Hinata's head, but could hear the soft sounds of him breathing, see several strands of orange hair that poked out from beneath his hat... suddenly, Kageyama was struck with the urge to brush his fingers through them, remembering the texture when they'd kissed in that changing stall-the way the strands of Hinata's hair would flick up beneath his fingers, wiry and top window of the bus was open and Hinata shuddered slightly, so Kageyama took off his jacket and draped it over Hinata's shoulders.

'What's that, Kageyama?' Tanaka peered over the side of his seat. 'Is that a tender gesture of affection toward another human being that I spy?'

'N-no,' Kageyama flushed. 'I just didn't want our spiker to get sick before a match. It would be a pain if he caught a cold from the open windows, and Hinata doesn't know how to take care of himself, s-so I felt like I had to-'

There was a giggle from nearby and Hinata's shoulders begun to shake.

'You were _pretending _to be asleep?' Kageyama yelled.

* * *

The bus pulled up at Nekoma High School and the captains of both volleyball teams shook hands, smiling as their eyes hunted out potential weaknesses in each other.

'You guys always stand together, don't you?' Taketora-one of Nekoma's wing spikers-said, to Hinata and Kageyama.

'This one just came out of the woodwork one day and attached itself to me,' Kageyama shrugged, pointing at Hinata.

_'They're fucking,_' Nishinoya mouthed to Taketora, which caused Kageyama's elbow to slam hard into his rib.

'We're honestly, really not,' Hinata replied... a little moodily, Kageyama couldn't help but notice. Hinata dragged his feet slightly as he walked ahead of Kageyama into the sports hall, Kageyama frowning as he followed.

_Hinata and I have been kissing for several weeks... should we be doing that kind of thing by now? I think I want to take things further, but it feels like it would be awkward... we are on the same volleyball team, after all, and neither of us ever talk about how we feel._

'Hey, Hinata... you really sure you're okay to play this one?'

They were doing warm-up's on the court and coach Ukai had approached Hinata, who was clutching his stomach.

'I'm fine,' Hinata replied, confidently. 'I'm going to give it my all!'

'It's just a practice match,' Ukai told him. 'It doesn't matter if we lose-'

'Yeah, it doesn't matter if you lose-it's only the rest of your entire volleyball career!' One of the Nekoma students yelled, and Sawamura grabbed Tanaka by the collar to try and hold him back from clambering over the net and punching the player who'd tried intimidating Hinata.

'This match won't mean anything,' Ennoshita told Hinata, gently. 'He was just joking when he said your volleyball career will end if you fail.'

'Ha-ha-ha,' Hinata replied, over the chattering of his teeth and the shaking of his knees. Kageyama watched Hinata with concern-knowing how badly the other young man's nerves often got the better of him-about to try and comfort Hinata when the whistle blew suddenly.

'TEAMS-TAKE POSITIONS! One minute until play!'

And everybody separated. So many things were running through Kageyama's head that he wanted to say to reassure Hinata, but all he managed was:

'...Good luck.'

'Y-yeah!' Hinata straightened his back. 'We'll win this one, I'm sure!'

* * *

'Ahhh... we lost the match by three points.'

'I'm sorry, everyone!' Hinata bowed in apology. 'We lost that game because of me –'

'Don't say that!' Sugawara put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. 'It was a close call! You had a few slip ups, but it's nothing more training won't fix. You'll get there, Hinata: Nekoma is a tough team. We didn't beat them last time, either.'

Hinata nodded slowly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

'Hey,' Tanaka hissed at Kageyama. 'Why's Hinata in a mood? Did you two have a lovers quarrel?'

Kageyama didn't even deny the lovers comment.

'I don't know why Hinata's being like this,' Kageyama said, with a frown. 'I haven't done anything to him.'

_Or maybe the fact that I haven't done anything to Hinata is the problem? Either way, something's eating at him: I should investigate in more detail when the two of us are alone._

The bus took them back to Karasuno and Kageyama and Hinata passed the journey in silence. The entire team proceeded to shower whilst Kageyama took Hinata to practice tossing a volleyball to each other on a patch of nearby grass.

'What's on your mind?' Kageyama asked.

'Nothing.'

'Hinata, what's on your mind?'

'Nothing, I don't even know why you'd ask that-'

'Because you always play worse whenever something's troubling you.' Kageyama growled. 'I know you didn't give it your best today, Hinata-you looked lost in thought for most of that game. What is it?'

Hinata made an aggravated noise.

'You know, I thought I was fine with this.' He said, hotly. 'I really thought I was, but back there in Nekoma, I came to the realisation that I don't want to be used!'

'Um... what?'

'You're_ using_ me!' Hinata huffed. 'You always ignore and avoid me, but when it comes to kissing you're plenty interested-'

'Hinata, calm down: I'm not_ using_ you... I just don't think I'm ready to go public with what we do, and I don't want the rest of the team to catch on. I mean, I... it's _embarrassing_-'

'The idea of going out with me is embarrassing, right!' Hinata clenched his fists. 'Volleyball or not, it's the same... you literally and metaphorically look down on me all the time-'

'You're getting ahead of yourself,' Kageyama cut him off. 'Hinata, I don't look down on you... at least, not... not in any way that I can help. C'mon: I think we should take a break.'

Kageyama put the volleyball back in the shed and slid down against the side of the school, side-by-side on the grass with Hinata.

'It's just awkward, is all,' Kageyama murmured. 'I didn't know it was bothering you this much.'

Hinata snorted.

'As if you can't stop thinking about it, either.'

'We're too embarrassed to talk about what we do,' Kageyama sighed. 'It's getting worse and worse. Back there at Nekoma, we couldn't even look each other in the eye... we shouldn't let it affect our performance. If we're going to have this relationship, then we need to start to feel comfortable around each other or else the whole team is going to suffer.'

'R-relationship?' Hinata stammered, and Kageyama nodded.

'Yeah. That's what you wanted, isn't it?'

'I... I don't know,' Hinata flushed. 'I-I mean, I like kissing you... and being with you now, I get a strange, happy feeling... I just thought you were using me before. Kageyama, that's not a nice feeling.'

'I know-it's because we never talk about this. You're always blushing or looking down, and I'm always...'

'Too much of a jerk to admit what you feel?' Hinata supplied and Kageyama glowered but followed it with a sigh.

'Yeah,' he murmured. 'Sometimes, I guess I am.'

The sky up above them was blue and cloudless, and the two of them blinked up at it: watching two ravens as they circled overhead and then flew away, disappearing over the school roof.

'Hinata, listen... if you didn't like kissing me, you should have said-'

'Do you think I would have done it so many times if I didn't like it?' Hinata flared up. 'I'm not a pushover, Kageyama! I want...' Hinata continued. 'Kageyama, I want to go further. I think I like you... maybe even l-love you, so, there it is: laugh all you want.'

Kageyama kissed him. Hinata raised a hand to smooth it through Kageyama's dark hair, leaning in deeper when a voice made him jump:

'KAGEYAMA? HINATA? You guys there? We're done in the showers, so we're gonna go home-lock up the doors when you're done!'

Taking Hinata's hand, Kageyama pulled him up.

'So, uh.' He begun. 'Hinata, tell me more about how much 'further' you want to go with me.'

* * *

The volleyball club shower room was already hot and steamy by the time that Kageyama and Hinata got there, both of them fumbling as they undressed. Hinata followed Kageyama into the showers, treading carefully on the wet tiles of the floor.

'Hinata, watch out for the water-'

'Water?' Hinata called back. 'I don't see any water! Only all of this wet, slippery stuff-'

'Alright, alright,' Kageyama sighed. 'Stating the obvious, I get it. I just don't want you to slip and kill yourself-'

'Extreme.'

'I worry about you,' Kageyama murmured, positioning himself behind Hinata and circling his arms around his waist. Shower water sprayed onto them both, both of them trying to share a single shower, standing naked together, surrounded by ceramic tiles.

'There's no one else here now,' Kageyama murmured, and the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Hinata's spine. Kageyama leaned in and pressed several kisses to Hinata's neck, nipping and biting at the soft, wet skin, the kisses getting harder and hungrier, hands gripping Hinata's firm muscles, not realising how forceful he was being until he heard Hinata gasp-

'Should I stop?' He asked gently. Hinata turned his head, giving Kageyama a small smile.

'Why? ...When we both want this?'

'I... Hinata, I don't know how far you want to go, but I think I'm ready to lose my virginity-'

'Then go ahead,' Hinata said, in a breathless voice. 'Lose it.'

'A-are you really sure you're ready-'

'Are you sure _you're _ready?' Hinata mock-frowned. 'Get on with it.'

_Excuse me for trying to make you comfortable._

Kageyama resumed his kissing, running his hands over Hinata's waist, his lips everywhere. Hinata breathed in very deeply as he did this, drawing in breaths through his nose as Kageyama's fingers smoothed over his skin, the heat of the shower raining down onto them.

'Do you like that?'

'I...'

Hinata's breathing became rugged and the sound made Kageyama painfully aware of his own burning arousal, giving the smaller boy's hips an affectionate squeeze. He rubbed soap over Hinata carefully, hands gliding over the small muscles, in between his small, tight ass, getting used to the feel of Hinata's skin... he'd never touched another person in these places. Wet Hinata was irresistible and Kageyama swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, breathing into Hinata's ear as he bucked slowly against his back. Water trickled down Hinata's body and Kageyama snaked down a hand to grip the smaller boy's arousal, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock and earning a yelp.

'Did I get carried away?'

'Yeah... but I like it.' Hinata grinned. 'You'll be slow with me, won't you, Kageyama?'

Kageyama didn't know a lot about sex with other males but he figured the more excited Hinata got, the better it would feel. Kageyama dragged in a deep breath through his nose and bent down to lick Hinata's nipples-already erect from the shower water-running his tongue over the nubs until they became firm, plucking and pulling them with his fingers. It was difficult to give each one equal amounts of attention...

'_Fuck_, Kageyama...'

Hinata gasped, body flushed red from the shower steam. Kageyama had never done this before and the clumsiness of Hinata's movements were a giveaway that neither had he, either; Kageyama's impulses were telling him to grab Hinata and nail him to a wall, but he knew better than to enter Shouyou without preparation-Kageyama didn't want to go on a hormone-fuelled rampage and hurt him badly. So, he supposed they should take things slow.

'We should... stretch you.' Kageyama said and Hinata nodded, burrowing his nose into the wall. Kageyama spread Hinata's legs gently, licking the hole with his tongue in a way that caused the smaller young man to sigh, pressing back against him. Kageyama pulled back and sucked on two of his own fingers, wetting them in preparation to enter Hinata.

'Tell me if it hurts or you don't like it.'

'Okay...'

Hot water caressed Kageyama as he inserted a finger into Hinata by a centimetre and then twisted it, massaging his anus on from the outside with the other hand. Hinata's hole was small and tight-dry-so Kageyama removed the finger and wet it some more, before pushing it back in.

'Ahh...'

'Do you like it?'

'I-I like it... Kageyama, I like it...'

The words seemed a little forced, but when Kageyama got past the prep stage then he knew that Hinata's pleasure would be for real: he pushed the single finger in a little more before adding a second, sinking them into Hinata's heat and driving them in and out in small, fast thrusting motions.

'Feeling good?' Kageyama asked, not wanting to hurt the other boy; although Kageyama yelled at Hinata more than he spoke to him normally, the idea of deliberately making Hinata uncomfortable made him uneasy. He wanted Hinata to know that they could take it at his own pace, except Hinata didn't seem to appreciate Kageyama's patience-

'Harder, asshole!' Hinata clenched his teeth. 'Kageyama, more fingers... there's a good place in me, but you're not going in deep enough-'

'I need to prepare you some more before that... Hinata, be patient!'

'Don't tell me to be patient when you're not even in this position!' Hinata growled. 'Kageyama... hurry... UP!'

Kageyama frowned, holding Hinata's back to stop him from bucking against his hand. He pushed the fingers in deeper as Hinata asked and the other boy gave a hiss, growling and mewing as he was stretched.

'You're too impatient...' Kageyama murmured. 'Hinata, take it slowly. Shhh...'

Hinata was whimpering-looking fairly certain he couldn't take any more- and Kageyama added a third finger past the ring of muscle. As the fingers thrust, Hinata gave a sound somewhere in between a pleasured moan and a wail that made Kageyama's cock jump, brought to life again. Even so, Kageyama's fingers continued to probe gently, maintaining his patience until he found the spot that made Hinata scream-

'KAGEYAMA!'

...And knew they were both ready. Kageyama's breath was hot, nose brushing Hinata's hair as he stood, steadily pushing his cock into Hinata's body. A wave of heat washed over Kageyama, feeling blissful as he entered, slowly, oh-so-steadily-biting his lip hard as he supressed the urge to thrust hard, holding Hinata's hips and rocking them both together.

'Mmn...'

The movements were languid, Hinata's mouth open, brown eyes shut tight as he sucked his lip. The shower water made their skin slick against each other, pleasured vibrations buzzing through Hinata's body, a little sharpness like needles dotting their way up his spine one by one, but the more Kageyama moved slowly, the more it started to fade; and the euphoria was more than worth it. Hinata tried moving back to encourage Kageyama to go harder when Kageyama grasped his waist...

'Easy, easy.'

'Easy for you to say...' Hinata managed to pant and followed the sound by a gasp; Kageyama leaned in to press a gruff kiss to his cheek.

'Am I good?' Hinata whispered, the rocking getting stronger now, causing Hinata to groan. Kageyama nodded.

'So good... i-incredible... really, Hinata, it's fuckin' hard to keep it slow-'

'I-it's hard for me, too,' Hinata managed. 'Kag... Kageyama, I-I... I want to be loud-'

'Yeah? Go ahead... make lots of noise. Hinata, I want to hear you as well.'

Hinata's legs were shaking, the patter of shower water around them seeming deafening as Kageyama lost sight of the world around him. His hands loosened around Hinata's ribs, encircling him now instead of holding him, Hinata leaning against the wall as he winced, every one of Kageyama's thrusts making him tingle. Kageyama's body entered autopilot as his thrusts grew harder, faster, his own harsh panting filling up his ears as his heart pounded in his chest... he could feel his climax drawing closer.

Hinata's moans bounced from the tiles as he bent over-dripping and wet-arching his back into Kageyama's movements, angled to hit his prostate. There was the smack of wet skin against wet skin and it was all too much, too good, and Kageyama couldn't take it-he came with a sharp cry, his release spilling down the back of Hinata's thighs and washing away down the drain. Hinata came shortly afterwards, breathing heavily as Kageyama clutched him, the small body threatening to crumple. Kageyama turned off the shower and steered Hinata towards the benches, Hinata collapsing down onto one. Kageyama covered his legs with a towel, crouching down on the floor in front of him.

'Hinata, do you hurt?'

Hinata took longer to catch up with his breathing than Kageyama, taking in deep lungful's in bursts. His eyes flickered open and he nodded.

'Sore... but I can take it.'

'Hmn... then I'm glad.'

Kageyama grinned, standing up and pulling on his shorts. Hinata watched him for a moment before his neck curved slightly, leaning up to kiss Kageyama, Kageyama's own eyelids closing as his head arched in...

'Whoops!' The door clicked open suddenly and Tanaka barged in, Hinata shooting back from Kageyama like lightening. 'Forgot my keys-'

'Get the hell out!' Kageyama yelled, and Tanaka ducked at one of Kageyama's thrown trainers, making his way out of the door with a salute.

'Did he double back just to spy on us?' Hinata asked, and Kageyama frowned.

'Wouldn't put it past him. We never get any privacy around here, do we...?'

Hinata made a dying sound and lay back against the bench.


End file.
